At present, sensors have been more and more widely used, and their properties are higher and higher as the technology develops.
With respect to sensors comprising a gap type capacitor structure such as pressure sensors, acceleration sensors, and the like, the gap type capacitor structure is produced by a photolithographic etching process. Therefore, the cost of the photolithographic etching process is high and it is disadvantageous to the reduction of the cost of the sensor on the one hand; and the requirements for the substrate are high due to high temperature required for the photolithographic etching process on the other hand.